fullhousefaningfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nanny.
Season 9 Episode 1-The Nanny is the 1st Episode of the Fan-Made 9th Season of Full House. In this Episode, Danny and Vicky get rengaged and Danny hires a Nanny for Stephanie and Michelle. Plot/Summary. Danny and Vicky get rengaged and start to go on more and more dates. Danny hires a full time Nanny Named Getrude Willton who is a bore. Stephanie and Michelle ask DJ, Gia, Denise, and Kimmy for Advice. Meanwhile, Kimmy's Crush, Felix Danielton, asks her out. Plot A: Stephanie and Michelle try to find a way out of their Borning Nanny's Arms. Plot B: Danny Struggles to Tell Vicky his feelings. Plot C: Kimmy's Crush Asks her out. Script. Teaser. DJ and Kimmy are in Stephanie and Michelle's Room, Filling Michelle's Pillow Case with shaving Cream. * DJ: This is SO Gonna Make Michelle Pay for putting expired yogurt in my ice cream cone! * Kimmy: Will and is Going to! * DJ: Same Thing, Kimberly Louise. * Kimmy: Whatever, Donna Jo Margaret! * Kimmy + DJ: (Gibberish.) * DJ: Kimmy, you're over filling it! * Kimmy: Woah! * DJ: Ahh! * They fall on the pillow and get splashed by cream when Michelle Walks in and pulls out a whipped cream can. * Michelle: Don't Mess with Michelle Elizabeth Tanner! * As Michelle Walks Out, the screen Fades to Black and the theme rolls in. * Scene 1: * Nicky: Mommy, Where's our Ice Cream? * Rebecca: Boys, you get Ice Cream when you eat your yummy eggs! * Alex: We don't think so! * Kimmy is Daydreaming about her crush. * DJ: Kimmy, can you pass the salt? * Kimmy: .... * DJ: Kimmy, Kimmy, * Kimmy: Yes, Felix! * DJ: What? Kimmy, Wake Up! * Kimmy: Oh! Here ya go, Deej. * Michelle: Ooo! Kimmy and Felix Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!(Smoothing.) * DJ: Michelle, you are so imamature. * Michelle: I Know you are, but what Am I? * DJ and Kimmy roll their eyes and look away. *Danny: Step, Michelle, I have some great News! * Michelle: What is it? * Danny: Me and Vicky got rengaged! * Stephanie: Cool. * DJ: Great! * Michelle: Awesome! * Danny: And, I hired a Nanny! * Michelle: Cool! Whats her name? * Danny: Gertrude Willton! * Stephanie and Michelle drop their jaws and Michelle drops her bacon. * Stephanie + Michelle: WHAT?!? * Stephanie: Dad, Gertrude Willton is the most boring and strict nanny in the universe! * Michelle: I Heard from Teddy from Denise from Gwen from Harry that she makes Kids give her foot baths! * DJ: Michelle, thats Stupid! * Michelle: Is Not! * DJ: Said the Girl who thought Eggplants grew from actual Eggs! * Michelle: It's in the Name! * Stephanie Nods her Head. * Alex and Nicky Hide their Eggs, Bacon and Toast underneath the Table. * Nicky: Mommy, We're Finished! Can we have Ice Cream Now? * Becky spots the Boy's Breakfast as Comet Eats it. * Rebecca: Boys! Are you sure you ate your Breakfast? * Alex: Comet! Come back here! * Nicky and Alex Chase Comet. * Rebecca: (Laughs.) * DJ Gets Up From the Table. * Danny: Deej, where are you Going? * DJ: I'm going to check out Harvard! * Danny: Already? * DJ: Well, No. There's This Premade Harvard Campus that I'm Going to, Since I Graduated. * DJ: Bye, Guys! * Everyone: BYE! * Scene 2: The Living Room. * Danny: Stephanie, Michelle, Be Nice to Gertrude! * Stephanie: But, Dad! I'm 13! I'm too Old for a Babysitter! * Michelle: And Gertrude is the Worst! * Danny: You Don't Know that for Sure. * Michelle: Yes, I Do! Trivia. *The Episode Name is a Play on the TV Series, The Nanny. *Gertrude Wilton is a Parody of the 2013 Character, Lindy Gertrude Watson. Category:Season 9 Category:Takayama Family Category:Tanner Family Category:Katsopolis Family